El hilo rojo
by Just.Tonight92
Summary: AU. El Planeta Vegeta y la Tierra han tenido una alianza, ambos planetas tienen una monarquía y los dos hijos de Vegeta van a heredar ambos tronos. Pero la más pequeña no tiene esos planes si no es con el hombre que quiere. Bra es la princesa de los Saiyajins y tendrá muchos obstáculos que pasar, uno de ellos es conseguir su gran deseo, Goten.
1. La pequeña princesita

**Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que os guste :)**

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 1. La pequeña princesita.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que la Tierra y el Planeta Vegeta se habían unido para acabar con Frezzer cuando el Rey Vegeta se enteró de la inteligencia de un terrícola El lazó nunca se rompió, es más, mucho de los saiyajins estuvieron viviendo en el planeta azul, y algunos humanos de gran capacidad científica llegaron a mudarse al planeta de los guerreros más fuertes. Algunos habían llegado a tener hijos con los terrestre, y después de algunos experimentos haber jugado un poco con su ADN se dieron cuenta que algunos podían llegar a ser fuertes, ya que pensaban que esos seres no merecían de gran atención. Tanto fue el revuelo que hasta nació un hijo del Príncipe Vegeta con una de las científicas que trabajan para las ordenes de la Corte Real. El niño fue llamado Trunks, y al ver que tenía un ki fuerte le dejaron con vida. Nadie supo jamás de porque su Alteza tuvo el encuentro con la humana, pero uno de sus sirvientes, Goku, o para su planeta Kakarotto, había tenido ya un hijo de sangre saiyajin y humana, además de que la mujer con la que se encontraba estaba embarazada. El problema es que él había vivido siempre en la Tierra y aún no estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de vida, menos a vivir bajo las ordenes de alguien.

* * *

Muchos años pasaron y una tranquila mañana...

-¡TRUUUUUNKS!-gritó una chica de melena azul y ojos celestes, de unos 16 años de edad-¡Levanta!-

-Un poquito más, mami-se tapó con las mantas.

-¿ERES TONTO?-le descubrió la chica y empezó a saltar en la cama empezando a molestar al joven-¡ Levántate! Me prometiste que hoy me llevarías de compras.-

-Estaba algo borracho para acordarme-se levantó de mala gana y miró a la chica-Bra, deberías de dejar de comportarte como una niña.-

-¿Significa que ya soy una mujer?-dijo con alegría saltando de la cama al suelo-¡Tengo que llamar a Pan y hacer una fiesta!-

-¡Yo no dije eso!-gritó cabreado, a pesar de todo su dulce hermanita seguía siendo para él y familia algo pequeña-yo no he dicho que no seas una niña, solo que te comportas como si tuvieras cinco años.-

-Mentiroso-rodó los ojos a un lado pero luego le miró con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido-¡me prometiste llevarme de compras!-

-Vete con tu amigita-decía mientras se ponía su traje de combate negro ajustado, su armadura y una capa roja-además hoy me iba a ir con Goten.-

-¿Puedo ir?-se le iluminó la cara al oír ese nombre.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse-¡vamos, sal! Y no quiero que vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación.-

Bra se fue enojada de la habitación de su hermano mayor. ¿Acaso tan molesta era? Pero si era un cielo, solo era que estaba en la etapa de la adolescencia, sus hormonas estaban demasiado disparadas y a lo mejor cosas como esa la volvían a la locura de una niña inquieta. Entró a la sala principal y encontró a sus padres, su madre iba con un largo vestido rojo claro, ella ya estaba algo mayor. A su lado estaba su padre, que vestía como su hermano pero su traje era azul, el era el rey ya que su abuelo murió antes de que ella naciera, por lo menos a su abuelo Briefs si llegó a conocerlo.

-¡Papá!-corrió al brazo de su padre, ella era su ojito derecho-Trunks me prometió llevar de compras, ¡y no lo ha cumplido!-

-Ahora no, Bra-dijo su madre de brazos cruzados-tu padre y yo estamos preparando una ceremonia.-

-¿Qué ceremonia?-preguntó intrigada.

-A tu fantástica madre no se le ocurrió mejor idea que invitar algunos príncipes esta noche-contestó Vegeta algo cabreado.

-¿Príncipes? ¿Estáis buscando novio a Trunks?-preguntó con burla la joven que recibió una mirada de enfado de Bulma y una de horror de Vegeta.

-Bra-dijo seriamente su madre-tu fantástico padre-se burló por el comentario de antes de su marido-dijo anoche que deseaba conseguir un planeta al que aliarse, si era posible de gran riqueza. Por lo que haremos una ceremonia llamando a los hijos de los reyes de gran poder y dinero esta noche, para que entables relación con alguno.-

-¿Queréis casarme con un desconocido?-preguntó aturdida la joven-pero... ¡si nosotros somos los más fuertes! y... y... ¡nos sobra dinero! y...-

-Cariño-su madre posó una mano en su hombro-no vamos a obligarte a que te cases con alguien que no amas. Solo si ese sentimiento apareciera pues sí.-

-Ni sentimientos ni nada, mamá-se cruzó de brazos-¡te dije muchas veces que a mi no me juntarais con príncipes ni reyes!-

-Bra-su padre la miró y ella bajó la mirada-Trunks heredará el trono del Planeta Vegeta, mientras tú el del planeta Tierra. Con suerte tendréis un aliado más cada uno.-

-Trunks no está con ninguna princesa-lo miró enfadada-está todos los días con una distinta.-

-¡Bra!-gritó su madre.

-¡QUE OS QUEDE BIEN CLARO!-gritó histérica la pequeña-¡NO PIENSO IR A ESA FIESTA!-

La chica se fue de allí dando un buen golpe cuando cerró la puerta.

-Esos gritos los heredó de ti-dijo Vegeta mirando a la puerta.

-Y el genio de ti-miró a su marido enfadada por el comentario.

En cuanto a lo de gobernar la Tierra, cuando hubo una alianza, por orden del padre del Príncipe Vegeta, es decir, el Rey Vegeta, decidieron que se implantaría una monarquía absoluta, así cuando algo pasaba, como en el Planeta Vegeta, se contaría con el rey en todo, y el decidiría por su reino. Ahora mismo al cargo está el hermano pequeño de Vegeta, Tarble, pero al ser un saiyajin débil, cuando este muriese subiría a su trono Bra, pero solo y únicamente si ella estaba casada, bien con alguien de sangre real, o bien con un guerrero de primera clase.

Bra iba andando con la cabeza mirando al suelo y maldiciendo a sus planetas, sus padres, su hermano por no estar casado, en general a todo.

-No es de buena educación que una princesa vaya diciendo esas palabras-dijo la voz de un hombre que estaba apoyado en la pared y de brazos cruzados.

-Ahora no, Broly-siguió caminando sin hacer caso al guerrero.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntaba mientras caminaba a su lado-¿estás así por la ceremonia? -ella paró y le miró, parece que mucha gente ya lo sabía-es normal, yo también lo estoy.-

-No entiendo porque-lo miró con indiferencia-sabes muy bien que no me interesas.-

-Algún día cambiaréis de parecer, princesa-decía mientras volvía a seguir el caminar de la joven peliazul-yo te convengo más, soy una guerrero de primera clase.-

-¡COMO SI ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡Déjame!-salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, no soportaba a ese hombre para nada.

Se sentó en la cama y miró un pequeño espejo de plata, le encantaba.

-Goten-dijo su nombre al verlo, ya que fue un regalo de aquel hombre-espero que tu no pienses que soy una niña.-

Le salió una pequeña sonrisa, si al menos Goten fuera un guerrero de primera clase... pero no, el tenía que ser de tercera. Eso no era justo, su padre, su hermano, él... hasta Pan, ellos eran fuertes, y pertenecían a la clase más baja. La verdad es que él tenía casi 30 años, y a ella le quedaban dos para cumplir los 18. Ella creció viéndolo siempre al lado de su hermano, y a ella la trataba como si fuera su sobrina, y no, su sobrina era Pan, ella era la hermana de su mejor amigo... Seguro que hay está el problema, bueno y que siempre esta con mujeres. Y lo peor de todo... Vegeta. Nunca tuvo problema en mandar a un tercera o segunda clase al otro mundo solo por mirar a su hija de una manera... bueno según él que la desnudaba con la mirada, según su madre solo la estaba observando y según Bra... ella fingía no enterarse.

Salió al balcón y allí vio algunos guerreros de primera clase entrenando en los jardines, esos eran los que podían estar con ella. Pero si solo eran unos idiotas que no pensaban en otra cosa que en hacerse fuertes, cuando lo más divertido era salir a pasárselo bien. Se fue de la habitación y por el camino vio a Trunks y Goten entrando en el cuarto de su hermano, a Bra le cambiaba el día.

-Entonces vamos hoy a la Tierra ¿no?-preguntó Goten mientras se sentaba en la cama del Príncipe.

-Así es, no quiero ir a la ceremonia de mi hermana-la nombrada no tardó en llamar y abrir la puerta entrando al cuarto de su hermano sin siquiera su permiso.

-¡Hola Goten!-se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, Bra-contestó sonriente al ver a la pequeña de la familia.

-¿Te olvidas de alguien?-preguntó irónico Trunks.

-¿Eh?-ella lo miró un momento-¡Ah, si! Hola idiota-dijo con burla.

-¡Estúpida!-abrió la puerta de la habitación-¿acaso no te dije que no entraras a mi cuarto? ¡Lárgate!-

-¡No quiero! Te recuerdo que aun me prometiste llevarme de compras.-

-Y dale con lo mismo-se cabreó el príncipe.

-¿No vas a cumplir la promesa?-preguntó Goten con enojo, Bra lo abrazó feliz de tener apoyo, y la verdad... para aprovechar la oportunidad-¡Debes llevarla! Yo os acompaño.-

-¿De veras?-se le iluminaron los ojos a la chica-¡me voy a cambiar!-decía saliendo de la habitación muy contenta.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?-preguntó Trunks con cierto enfado-¿sabes lo que has hecho? ¡Tendremos que aguantar a una adolescente mirar una tienda tras otra!-

-Pero no has pensado mi querido Trunks-sonrió Goten-¿de que están llenas las tiendas?-

-¿De ropa?-preguntaba molesto, no estaba para adivinanzas, y menos viniendo de su amigo.

-¡De chicas!-a Trunks se le iluminó la cara.

-Chicas ¿eh?-sonrió al igual que el tercera clase.

-¡Ya estoy!-gritó detrás de la puerta Bra.

* * *

**Aquí acabó el capítulo 1, espero que os haya gustado. Si veo que la historia funciona, y ha vosotros no os ha parecido realmente un ascazo pues subiré pronto el segundo, que además yo actualizo con rapidez.**


	2. El significado

**La continuación de la historia. Espero que os guste :)**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: El significado.

En la alianza con los humanos empezaron a aparecer cosas que el pueblo saiyajin no conocía, televisión, radio, ordenadores, teléfonos y centros comerciales. Aunque nada era muy útil para ellos, digamos que el centro comercial era para algunos terrícolas que vivían en el planeta aliado, y también la princesa y la reina. Además hubo un cambio en el carácter saiyajin, los que estaban con humanos y tenían hijos con ellos no eran tan rudos, tampoco eran cariñosos por supuesto, pero no como los demás. Algún cambio de ley por el Rey Vegeta actual, ya que su matrimonio y herencia lo cambiaron bastante. Claro que aún existían escuadrones que trabajaban a las ordenes de su rey para conquistar nuevos planetas y si era necesaria la violencia... pues habría que mostrarla. Lo más claro que estaba era que cuando el Príncipe Trunks subiera a trono como rey del Imperio Saiyajin podía dejar de existir este trabajo de conquistar a base de batallas derramando sangre de los habitantes de cualquier planeta, pues al primogénito del Rey Vegeta se le consideraba noble y por decirlo de alguna manera... bondadoso. Era honrado y leal, por lo que no cometería un asesinato si no viera que es necesario por parte de alguien molesto y peligroso. Y cierto es que en algún momento hubo una rebelión del pueblo saiyajin pidiendo romper su alianza con el planeta Tierra, pero todos ellos fueron ejecutados. La sangre de un saiyajin era tal cual como su corazón, duro, sin sentimientos y sin piedad, eso ya no existía, solo y únicamente si se precisara.

Bra se probaba toda la ropa que había en una tienda, mientras su hermano y Goten estaban esperando sentados. No parecía irles muy bien, puesto que no vieron a ninguna mujer que valiera la pena, la mayoría ya estaban siendo atacadas por la vejez.

-¿Has vuelto a ver a la princesa Leila?-preguntó Goten mirando a su amigo.

-No volví a verla desde hace 6 años-respondió Trunks-pero tampoco tengo intención de ir a buscarla.-

-¿Quién lo diría?-dijo con ironía Goten-te volvías loco por ella.-

-No dices más que tonterías-se levantó del banco enfadado, no le gustaba recordar a esa chica-hace ya mucho, la tengo más que olvidada.-

-¡Ya está!-Bra apareció enfrente de los dos y notó el cabreo en los ojos de su hermano-¿qué te pasa?-

-¿A mi?-preguntó molesto-nada, que tardaste demasiado, Bra.-

-Necesito ropa nueva-dijo indiferente a la mirada de su hermano-¿volvemos a casa?-

-¿Piensas ir a la ceremonia?-no se lo creyó, seguro que no.

-Ya veremos-respondió mientras se adelantaba-¡vamos!-

Al llegar Bra entró rápido a su cuarto y dejó las compras en su cama, salió a gran velocidad a la habitación de su hermano para estar con Goten, pero se detuvo detrás de la puerta para oír a Trunks y su amigo hablar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no vendrá? Su hermano es un príncipe, su reino es de los más poderosos, seguro que está invitado-decía Goten.

-Que pesado-suspiró Trunks por la insistencia de su amigo-si tanto te gusta Leila, toda tuya.-

-Si es cierto que existe eso del hilo, os volverá a unir-decía en forma de burla.

-¿Hilo?-preguntaba Bra desde afuera para sí misma.

-Eso es una tontería que se inventaron, deja de decir idioteces-Trunks se metió en el baño-voy a ducharme.-

-Vale-respondió Goten mientras miraba la habitación del príncipe. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio la figura de una mujer-¡Bra! Pensé que estarías probándote la ropa.-

-No-contestaba mientras se sentaba en la cama de Trunks al lado de Goten-me aburría mucho. Oye, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-¡Claro!-sonrió el joven de tercera clase.

-¿Qué es eso del hilo?-preguntó mientras miraba los ojos azabache de Goten.

-Eh... Bra no es de buena educación oír conversaciones ajenas, y menos una princesa como tú.-

-Sí, vale-suspiró-¿me lo puedes decir?-

-Es una tontería, no deberías creer en cosas así-luego la miró-aunque a lo mejor al ser mujer...-

-¡Dímelo!-pidió la chica, cada vez que hablaba le intrigaba más.

-El hilo rojo del destino es un hilo que uno a dos personas-respondió Goten, estaba aguantándose la risa, la cara de Bra era extraña y de no entender nada-haber, dicen que cuando amas a una persona y estas destinado a conocerla es porque les une el hilo rojo del destino, que esta atado al dedo meñique de esas dos personas.-

-_Mil a una a que Goten y yo tenemos uno-_pensaba Bra mientras Goten observaba a la joven-_estábamos destinados a conocernos. Ambos somos de dos razas distintas y es el mejor amigo de mi hermano. ¡Esta claro que estamos unidos!-_luego lo miró sonriente-¿y tú estás destinado a alguien?-

-Por suerte-rió inocentemente-yo no creo en esas cosas. Es solo una manera de decir que estas enamorado.-

-¿Y tampoco lo estas?-las esperanzas de Bra disminuían.

-Bueno, por ahora no-contestó y luego sonrió-¿a qué tanto interrogatorio? ¿No me querrás tener atado?-

-¿Eh?-Bra se quedó azul-¡NOO!-

-JAJAJA-empezó a reír al ver el rostro de Bra-tranquila, era una broma. Ya sé que tú no te fijarías en alguien como yo. Espero que esta noche tengas mucha suerte.-

-Oh... claro-bajó la mirada fingiendo una sonrisa-mejor me voy a mi habitación.-

Bra salió de allí para volver a su cuarto, pero en medio del camino se cruzó con su madre.

-Cielo, quería hablar contigo-paró a su hija que seguía con la mirada agachada-¿estás bien? Quería disculparme por...-

-¿Tú estas unida por el hilo rojo con papá?-Bulma la miró extrañada.

-Tu padre no se ha separado mucho de mi, supongo que no debe ser muy largo-dijo sonriendola-¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-No... por nada-decía mientras se volvía a su habitación.

-Pero...-luego miró a la puerta-será que... No creo.-

Bulma se fue para seguir preparándolo todo. Mientras, en la habitación de la princesa...

-Siempre está con una, luego se va con otra, y por la noche esta con la una-decía mientras se sentaba en la cama-hilo rojo del destino... suena tan raro como estúpido.-

Salió al balcón y miró como poco a poco el cielo oscurecía, tendría que vestirse para la ceremonia...

-Quien sabe-se decía a sí misma sin quitar la mirada del cielo-a lo mejor Goten no es el hombre de mi vida... puede que lo encuentre en la fiesta.-

Entró en la ducha y buscó un vestido en su armario cuando salió. Se puso un vestido rojo de tirantes, con algo de escote y por abajo ni muy corto ni muy largo, calzó unos tacones negros. Se fue a retocar y dejó su melena azulada suelta, se puso unos pendientes y un collar ajustado al cuello plateada y algunos zafiros azules incrustados. Se echó poco maquillaje que resaltaba sus celestes ojos y su pálida piel. Fue hacia una caja y la abrió, había un pequeño broche que representaba el emblema Saiyajin, la verdad no lo quería llevar, pero era una obligación, así que se lo puso en uno de los tirantes.

-Ya estoy-se dijo mirándose en el espejo.

Esperó sentada a que fueran a buscarla, puesto que hasta que no llegase el último invitado ella no entraría todavía a la ceremonia. Pasó como media hora hasta que tocaron a la puerta de la princesa. Ella abrió y vio a Goten, él sería quien la llevara. Sonrió, el destino sabía jugar... ¿el hilo rojo? No... eso era una leyenda, una cursilada que querían vender los enamorados.

-Vaya-miró a la princesa de arriba abajo-estás muy guapa, Bra.-

-¿Me vas a llevar tú?-preguntó emocionada.

-En verdad debía ser Nappa, pero la pereza pudo con él-luego miró a otro lado y rió-y que decía que no era el canguro de nadie.-

-Ese calvo idiota-en verdad estaba agradecida que no fuera ese descerebrado, pero que la traten como a una niña... esa montaña musculosa se iba a enterar del poder que tenía ella... bueno, Vegeta-se lo diré a mi padre, seguro que no le sienta tan bien.-

-Seguro-comentó con humor, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía quitar la vista de su princesa, ella estaba deslumbrante, y no sería el único en darse cuenta-¿vamos?-

-Vamos-Bra agarró del brazo que Goten le ofreció y ambos caminaron hacia la fiesta. Ella hubiera deseado que aquel pasillo no tuviera fin.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! Pronto el siguiente capítulo**


	3. Regreso del recuerdo Una nueva aventura

**Ya he subido el tercer capítulo, con retraso... mucho por mi parte, lo sé. Me disculpo porque he tenido muchos exámenes y no he podido seguir, eso y que me falta un capítulo de otra historia jaja. Espero que os guste la continuación.**

**Una aclaración, debo comentar sobre la pareja que saldrá. Trunks y Marron en primer lugar por que la chica no es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y segundo porque Bra no la conoce. Y la Trunks y Pan porque a mi no me pega mucho, lo siento por los que le gusten alguna de las parejas, pero he decidido inventarme una chica porque será la que de la aventura con Bra y Goten, ahora lo veréis.**

**Otra de las cosas por las que me disculpo son los nombres... SOY MUY MALA! Sobre todo con los planetas xDD Ahora podéis leer :)**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 3. El regreso del recuerdo. Una nueva aventura.

Antes de abrir la puerta a la sala en la que estaba su ceremonia, ella dio un suspiro. No deseaba apartarse de aquél a quien se agarraba. Pero los sueños están lejos de la realidad, él abrió la puerta y vieron como el lugar estaba repleto de gente. Por supuesto tuvo que soltarse y dirigirse donde sus padres, allí ellos la presentaron como la princesa saiyajin heredera al trono de la Tierra a todos los presentes.

El joven que estuvo con ella fue hacia un grupo de tres saiyajins, que estaban apoyados en la pared. Uno tenía como media melena alborotada y vestía como los guerreros, el otro tenía el mismo peinado que su padre, solo que él era más moreno, y el del medio tenía la melena más larga aún. Ya eran algo mayores, tenían la misma edad que el rey Vegeta y Goku, pero su manera de ser era muy distinta, es decir, eran puros saiyajins.

-Tío-llamó el semi-saiyajin a uno de los hombres.

-Goten-respondió el llamado nombrándole-¿dónde estabas?-

-Había ido a buscar a Bra, Nappa me lo ordenó-contestó poniéndose a su lado.

-Ese idiota es un vago.-

-Vamos, Raditz-habló el que se parecía al padre de Goten-no pienses en ese calvo. Este sitio esta lleno de buenas hembras.-

-¿Cómo la reina, Turles?-dijo el otro en burla.

-Oh, por supuesto Broly-comentó con el mismo tono burlón-como nuestra reina Bulma.-

-Deja que me ria-miró Raditz a ambos soldados-no sois más que unos patanes que no tienen nada que hacer que solo molestarme.-

-Vamos, tío-hablaba su sobrino con un tono distinto a los que los de pura sangre usaban-no solo Bulma es bella, también hay muchas mujeres más.-

-A mi esa mujer no me interesa lo más mínimo-decía contemplando la figura femenina que había junto al rey-esta muerta y enterrada.-

-¿Y tú, Goten?-preguntó Turles-¿no tienes una amiga?-

-¿Amiga?-alzó una ceja divertido-tengo más de 15.-

-Goten-el nombrado miró al frente y se encontró a su amigo Trunks-ven, tenemos que hablar.-

-Pero...-

-Ahora-lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó a una parte retirada de la sala y señaló a un hombre-¿sabes quien es?-

-Me suena pero... no me acuerdo-observó a un joven de media melena morena, ojos azules, con barba. Vestía con trajes reales-de verdad no sé de quien se trata.-

-¡Del príncipe Jack de Ármazon!-le gritó con cierto enfado.

-Ármazon... Ármazon...-pensaba Goten en voz alta intentando recordar de quien se trataba el hombre-¡el hermano de la princesa Leila!-

-Dime que ella no está aquí-pidió a su mejor amigo.

-Y yo que sé-hizo un gesto de no saber-puede que haya venido solo. Aquí él no es el único con hermanos y no han venido con su compañía.-

-Espero que tengas razón-comentó como un susurro.

* * *

Estaba cansada de que principitos interesados estuvieran todo el rato intentando sacarla a bailar, diciéndola lo hermosa que se encontraba y que la mayoría se quedaran embobados mirando a donde no debían. Se encontraba sentada, mirando a su hermano que hablaba con el hombre que quería. Si fuera el quien la invitase a un baile ese sería el día más feliz de su vida. El cuerpo de un hombre le molestó la visión, miró de quien se trataba y no lo conocía de nada. Un chico moreno, de ojos verdes y al juzgar por como iba vestido se trataba de otro príncipe.

-Princesa Bra, déjeme decirla que está...-

-Hermosa-contestó con indiferencia-¿para qué crees que he tomado molestia en arreglarme?-

-Eh... claro-dijo el hombre nervioso-soy el príncipe Derek Crimea.-

-Como si eres el hijo de la reina de Inglaterra-contestó de mal humor-¿te importa? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar contigo.-

-Sé que siendo aún tan joven y...-

-Repito... ¿te importa? Quiero que me dejes sola-sonrió como si fuera una niña buena-¡largo!-

-Solo quería hablar contigo...-

-Que pesado-rodó los ojos-¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer, guapo?-

-Sí, sacarla a bailar, hablar contigo y...-

-Lleva como diez minutos pidiendo que la deje en paz-interrumpió esta vez otro príncipe moreno de ojos cristalinos-es de mala educación no hacer lo que le pide la dueña de la ceremonia.-

Derek molesto por aquel hombre decidió irse de allí. No era la primera vez que le veía, pero tampoco sería la última. Bra le miró también con indiferencia.

-Vaya, ahora otro-suspiró-¿no vais a dejarme en paz?-

-Tranquila-sonrió el joven-yo no he venido para conquistaros-Bra lo miró sin entender-veras, yo ya estoy comprometido con una mujer que amo, solo que hice el favor de venir porque me rogaron.-

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó extrañada.

-Me llamo Jack, soy el príncipe de Ármazon-contestó con rapidez y rió al ver como la princesa abría los ojos como platos-sí, soy el hermano de la ex-prometida de Trunks.-

-¿Ella está aquí?-

-Sí, quería verte-dijo Jack con mucha elegancia-necesitaba de tu ayuda.-

-¿De mi ayuda?-parpadeó con rapidez, esa conversación la interesaba tanto que casi no cerraba los ojos-¿por qué la mía y no la de mi hermano?-

-No se atreve-respondió mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la princesa-mi hermana me dijo que se llevaba muy bien contigo y que confiaba en ti. A mí no me dijo que la pasa y es extraño porque siempre me lo cuenta todo, debe ser importante para pedir hablar contigo.-

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó ya nerviosa, necesitaba verla-por favor, quiero saber que volvió a pasar con ella.-

-Por supuesto, ven-Jack tendió su mano a Bra que la aceptó y se dejó guiar.

La acción no pasó desapercibida por Goten, que como si algo le molestara dentro de su ser empezó a sentir celos, pero el no lo llamaba así, prefería nombrarlo como desconfianza. Aunque en verdad Bra estaba tan distinta que se había olvidado por completo que era la hermana de su mejor amigo, y lo que era más importante... la princesa.

-Goten... ¡GOTEN!-el chico se sobresaltó cuando Trunks le gritó en el oído-al fin has vuelto. ¿En que nube te has montado?-

-Tu hermana se va con Jack-señaló a los dos sin hacer caso a su amigo.

-Esto no me gusta para nada-observó como la llevaba de la mano-¡vamos!-

* * *

Jack guió hasta el jardín a la princesa de los saiyajins. Bra observaba por todos lados, hasta que vio como una figura se levantaba del césped. Era una mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos avellana, vestía con una largo vestido rosa que se ceñía a su pecho. Era muy bella.

-¡Leila!-gritó saliendo a abrazar a su vieja amiga-¡cuánto tiempo!-

-¡Y que lo digas!-sonrió abrazando con fuerza a la princesa, luego se separaron y Leila la observó de pies a cabeza-estás preciosa, Bra. ¡Has dado un cambio enorme!-

-Es normal-se sonrojó la chica-ya no soy una niña.-

-Por supuesto que no-se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa-ya estas hecha una mujer hermosa. ¡Seguro que tienes a muchos hombres locos!-

-Mi padre los aparta con toda delicadeza-comentó irónica y luego rió junto con la rubia.

-Que esperarse de Vegeta. Y... ¿ese muchacho que te traía loca?-

-Bueno...-rodó los ojos evitando la mirada de Leila-eso era una tontería de niña. Ahora será mejor que pasemos a lo serio ¿para que querías verme?-

-Necesitaba ayuda... ayuda de verdad-la rubia miró a su hermano haciendo entender que las dejará solas.

-Si necesitáis algo estoy en la ceremonia-comentó retirándose.

-¿Y bien?-volvió a preguntar Bra una vez que Jack se fue.

-Sé que los saiyajins sois muy fuertes... estoy segura de que tú no eres una excepción-Bra hizo un gesto para que fuera al grano-el hermano de Frezzer, Cooler, quiere destruir mi planeta.-

-¿QUE DICES?-abrió los ojos como platos-pero... eso tu hermano no lo sabe, debería...-

-Solo lo sé yo-la interrumpió-leí un mensaje que era para mi padre y era Cooler pidiendo la guerra a mi planeta. Si mi pueblo se entera abandonará Ármazon y no es lo que yo quiero, la verdad...-

-Pero Ármazon tendrá un ejercito, si lo reunís...-

-¿De verdad crees que el ejercito de mi planeta puede con Cooler, Bra? Vuestra raza consiguió matar al gran tirano que tenía al Universo muerto de miedo.-

-Aunque nos costó-explicó Bra-¿y quieres que yo me encargue de Cooler? Me matará, Leila.-

-Pido tu ayuda, al igual que la de tu hermano-fue en ese momento cuando miró a otro lado-si yo se lo pidiera no me haría caso.-

-Que razón-Leila y Bra miraron atrás y vieron a Goten y Trunks, que fue el último el que habló-ni mi hermana, ni yo, ni siquiera mi planeta ayudará a Ármazon.-

-Trunks-miró al príncipe que hacía ya tiempo que no vio.

-Leila, no sé que haces aquí pidiendo ayuda-se acercó para agarrar de la mano a su hermana-te fuiste sin siquiera dar explicación. No mereces que te ayudemos.-

-Te iba a explicar ahora...-

-¡Ahora no quiero oír nada!-gritó cabreado mientras arrastraba a su hermana-y haz el favor, iros de mi planeta tú y tu hermano para no volver ¡JAMAS!-

Trunks tiraba de su hermana llevándosela con fuerza del lugar. Por los pasillos se oían como eco los gritos de Bra por el dolor de sus muñecas provocados por el poder que ejercía el príncipe en ellas. Detrás de los dos se encontraba Goten mirando la escena.

-¡SUELTA!-consiguió liberarse del agarre de su hermano-Trunks no eres todavía el rey para decidir ni por mi y menos por el planeta.-

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó con mal humor su hermano-Esa cosa no merece de nuestra ayuda, por mi que se pudra su planeta.-

-¡MENTIROSO!-gritó sin aguantar lo que Trunks decía-mientes ahora y mentirás luego. Su planeta no tiene culpa alguna de lo que haya pasado contigo y ella. ¿Enserio podrás vivir sabiendo que pudiste salvar a gente inocente y no lo hiciste por que la princesa fue tu prometida?-

-¡Si estuvieras en mi lugar lo entenderías!-gritó molesto-¡ahora déjame de comerme la cabeza con tus tonterías!-

-Trunks-habló ahora Goten que había estado apartado de toda conversación-Bra tiene toda la razón, ese planeta necesita ayuda, ella ha venido para pedirla, no podemos darle la espalda. Podemos ayudarles y luego irnos con la cabeza bien alta.-

-¿Tú te apuntarías?-preguntó Bra emocionada.

-Por supuesto-respondió Goten con orgullo-pero me gustaría ir con mi mejor amigo, y así la gente vea que el pueblo saiyajin ha cambiado y no somos unos asesinos.-

-Pero Goten...-

-Trunks-interrumpió Bra-nuestro planeta ha sido repudiado porque aun creen que somos seres que matamos a sangre fría, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de demostrar que nosotros solo ayudamos a quien nos lo piden. Mamá se sentiría muy orgullosa, y papá también... ¡acabaríamos con el hermano de Frezzer!-

-En el pasado nuestros padres mataron al tirano y eso quedó en la historia-explicó Goten-¡nosotros también podemos ser parte de ella si acabamos con otro tirano!-

-¡Con Cooler!-respondió Bra mientras se agarraba al brazo de Goten con un sonrisa-vamos, Trunks, entierra el hacha de guerra con Leila y unamos las fuerzas para una super aventura.-

-Supongo...-habló Trunks con una pequeña sonrisa-que estar cerca de ella no signifique que vaya a ocurrir algo.-

-¿Eso es un sí?-preguntó Bra y vio como su hermano asentía, lo que hizo que se pusiera muy feliz-¡BIEEEEEN!-

-Será mejor que hablemos con Leila para ver que debemos hacer, por ahora no se lo diremos a nadie-comentó Trunks-es posible que solo vayamos nosotros tres.-

-¿NOSOTROS TRES?-preguntó emocionada Bra imaginando su día a día con Goten, eso sería un golpe de suerte.

-A lo mejor pediremos ayuda, pero por ahora los únicos que lo sabemos somos nosotros-decía Trunks explicando la situación-no quiero que uno de pura raza se enteren. Querrán hacer ellos el trabajo o lo que podría ser peor... aliarse con Cooler por rencor a nosotros y que se entere de lo que no debe.-

-Entonces por ahora será mejor ser como tumbas-comentó con humor Goten.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí tenemos el inicio de nuestra aventura! Como toda historia siempre debe haber un malvado, aquí será el hermano de Frezzer, Cooler. Por supuesto habrá más aventuras. Ahora digo, por parte de una lectora, que me pidió por Raditz, en este capítulo ha salido poco, pero por lo poco podemos ver que tiene algo con Bulma. Sí, esta historia es un BraxGoten, pero ¿porque no alguna más? Intentaré darme prisa subiendo capítulos, ahora sí que sí! Y sí, Raditz saldrá más, LO PROMETO! xD**

**Gracias a lectores por seguir la historia, por tener esa santa paciencia que a mi me falta xDD y gracias por los reviews, seguid leyendo, no abandonéis la historia, que yo no abandonaré el terminarla. Aunque ya tengo otra en mente xDD**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	4. El viaje

**Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, es posible que esta historia tarde en acabarla porque todavía no tengo las ideas claras, pero por supuesto que la terminaré! Que disfruten con la continuación.**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 4. El viaje.

Ellos dos se encontraban solos, sentados en una sala del castillo, el príncipe había ido a hablar con Leila, según él para que también quedasen las cosas claras. En cambio, en aquel lugar, la princesa se sentía muy nerviosa, la presencia de aquel hombre era imprescindible para ella, tenerlo al lado y estar tan solo ellos en aquel lugar sin poder hacer nada la incomodaba. Su deseo de que la rodeara con sus fuertes brazos y ella se aferrase con fuerza a él, sentir sus labios, ese era el deseo de su vida... besarle, saber como saben, en momentos esa idea la enloquecían.

-Puede que vaya para largo-rompió Goten el silencio que hizo como un escalofrío a Bra-seguro que tu hermano tardará un tiempo.-

-Por mi que tarde-contestó la mujer embobada sin medir sus palabras.

-¿Eh?-miró a Bra que despertó de su sueño y se enrojeció por no haber pensado lo que dijo.

-Quiero decir, que tarde porque... ¡así habla con ella!-justificó rápidamente haciendo que Goten la creyera-tampoco es tan malo estar a mi lado... ¿o si?-

-Por supuesto que no, Bra-decía mientras se acercaba a la chica y acariciaba su mejilla-tu presencia siempre es muy agradable. Puede que si vamos a esta misión pasemos mucho tiempo juntos.-

-¿Tú crees?-un brillo salió de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¡Claro!-sonrió él con aquella sonrisa heredada por su padre Goku-lo pasaremos bien, estoy seguro.-

-Yo también lo creo-Bra sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, se acercó para abrazarse a él al sentirse tan cómoda.

-Siempre es bueno estar con tu hermanita-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a lo que Bra abrió los ojos petrificada.

-¿Hermanita?-preguntó temblorosa aun no creyendo esas palabras.

-¡Sí! Te tengo mucho aprecio, el mismo que le tengo a tu hermano-luego se rascó la cabeza pensando en lo que dijo-bueno, contigo soy más bueno. A ti no te pego.-

-Pero me destrozas-susurró la peliazul.

-¿Decías?-preguntó al oír el murmullo.

-Nada... solo espero que mi hermano este bien-sonrío falsamente al guerrero.

Goten sonrío al verla feliz, al menos a su parecer, contemplaba como ella iba a ver por una ventana que daba al jardín. Desde el lugar ella podía ver a su hermano hablar con la princesa, se le veía muy serio y a ella alegre. Seguro que ya habían hablado de que iban a la misión. Bra volvió la mirada al guerrero y pudo toparse con sus ojos azabaches observarla, fue entonces cuando a la peliazul le apareció una dulce sonrisa. Se acercó a él que estaba de pie mirándola.

-Me parece que debemos ir con Trunks-dijo ella mientras caminaba a su lado-ya se lo ha debido decir.-

Él no contestó, pero se dio la vuelta y la siguió por el pasillo hasta el jardín. Iban caminando al lado, mirando al frente sin decirse nada. Por alguna extraña razón Goten se sentía tanto incómodo como a gusto. Estaba bien por su presencia, pero mal por aquel horrible silencio, aunque aun se podían oír hablar a la gente de la ceremonia, al parecer no se dieron cuenta que los hijos del rey no estaban presentes.

Al llegar vieron la imagen del príncipe cruzado de brazos mirando la hierba y el de la princesa observándole incómoda. A pesar de ello, sintieron como Bra y Goten llegaban al lugar y se quedaron mirándoles. Fue si no la princesa semi-saiyajin quien rompió aquel momento tan tenso.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó emocionada por saber la respuesta.

-Vamos a ir a su planeta y desde allí defenderemos a su pueblo-contestó Trunks aun con seriedad-si luego tenemos que pasar a una batalla mayor, estaremos presentes.-

-¿Vamos a vivir en tu palacio?-volvió a preguntar Bra con más emoción que al principio.

-Eh...-Leila hizo una mueca y luego sonrió falsamente-desde un principio... no.-

-¿Entonces?-ahora fue Goten el que preguntó.

-Tendréis que vivir como paisanos. En la ciudad-respondió ella con incomodidad pero luego intentó relajarse-espero que no os importe... Os daré la mejor casa, os lo prometo.-

-Pero... ¿por qué?-alzó una ceja Bra ya que no entendía mientras Trunks miró a la rubia con interés por saber la respuesta.

-Veréis, mi padre no sabe nada de esto. Si le digo que venís puede que sospeche-contestó nerviosa mientras notaba como la mirada de su ex prometido era de que no la creía.

-Aún no nos has dicho porque Cooler va a por vosotros-habló Trunks intrigado, necesitaba saber porque estaba nerviosa.

-Él piensa que tú y yo aun estamos comprometidos-explicó ella algo incómoda al hablar de ello-y por eso quiere atacar mi planeta, piensa que así hará que tú quieras entrar en una guerra con él.-

-En otras palabras-intentó resumir Bra-que va a por el más débil.-

-Y porque piensa que desde la alianza de vuestro planeta y el de la Tierra los saiyajins se han vuelto débiles, sobre todo los que nacieron de las dos razas. Si quisiera tener una batalla prefiere que sea de verdad.-

-¿Eso lo dijo en el mensaje?-preguntó Goten que estaba interesado.

-Por supuesto que no-respondió la rubia-pero es lo más lógico.-

-Sea como sea-decía Bra poniendo su pose paterna-ya ha conseguido lo que quería. ¡Nosotros somos los más fuertes y por eso acabaremos con él!-

-No te emociones con rapidez, Bra-dijo su hermano que aun estaba serio-todavía no sabemos como decírselo a papá y mamá.-

-Es verdad-Bra intentó pensar algo-¿y si decimos que vamos a un planeta lejano para atacarlo?-

-Eso no se lo creería nadie-respondió su hermano que intentaba pensar.

-¿Por qué no les decís que la reunión a la que asistes se adelantó y tienes que ir con tu hermana?-preguntó la rubia mirando a Trunks mientras su amiga sonreía-supongo que sigue habiendo reuniones.-

-¡Eso es!-decía Bra y agarró del brazo a Trunks-¡vamos con papá y mamá y se lo decimos!-

-¿Qué dices?-se soltó él con brusquedad-a mi me parece una tontería.-

-¿Tienes una idea mejor, Trunks?-preguntó Goten provocando molestia en el príncipe.

-Pero que sepas-decía Trunks señalando a Leila que sonreía con humor por el carácter de ambos hermanos-que lo diré para no pensar. Es una tontería, que te quede claro.-

-¡Lo que digas!-gritó Bra volviendo a agarrar a su hermano del brazo para llevarlo con sus padres-Leila, quédate aquí. No tardaremos en volver.-

-¿Acaso piensas irte hoy?-preguntó Trunks sorprendido.

-¡Claro!-dijo con una sonrisa, deseaba estar en una misión con Goten-¡cuanto antes mejor!-

Al final se llevó a su hermano a rastras mientras Goten los seguía hasta la celebración, de la que ya se habían olvidado por completo de ella. Al llegar todos estaban celebrando, y sus padres, o más bien su madre, charlaban con una pareja que debían ser reyes de a saber donde.

-Vamos-empujó a su hermano para que fuera a hablar con sus padres-¡díselo!-

-¿Y por qué yo?-se enfadó al saber que le podría pasar algo, por supuesto que nada bueno.

-Gallina-insultó a su hermano la princesa y se adelantó para hablar con sus padres. Cuando estaba con ellos, Trunks apareció junto con Bra poniéndose a su lado y Goten atrás de ambos-¡Papi!-

-¡Bra! ¡Trunks!-decía Bulma con notorio enfado-¿dónde os habéis metido?-

-El glotón tenía hambre y me obligó a que le acompañase a la cocina-señaló a su hermano que se quedó azul-creo que le dan miedo los pasillos.-

-¿Trunks?-preguntó Vegeta para que su hijo confirmara.

-¡No!-dijo cabreado mirando a su hermana con odio y vio como ella le sacó la lengua, acto que pasó desapercibido por los padres-¿eso no lo ves? ¡Me ha sacado la lengua!-

-Bra-Vegeta miró a su hija que estaba con una dulce sonrisa y volvió la mirada fría a su hijo que estaba paralizado-¿no eres ya mayorcito para estas tonterías?-

-Eh...-tragó saliva y luego intentó evitar el tema para no meterse en un lío-padre, tengo que pedirte un favor importante.-

-Dime.-

-¿Recuerdas las reuniones de príncipes que siempre se hacen en el planeta Atano?-preguntaba mientras Vegeta asentía-este año se adelantó, empezará dentro de cinco días, y ya sabes que tardo en ir porque esta muy retirado.-

-¿Qué vais a hablar este año?-frunció el ceño, sabía que había algo que no cuadraba.

-Quieren conocer a la princesa semi-saiyajin-contestó con rapidez Bra-se enteraron de la ceremonia, y como no han podido venir me han invitado para unirme a las reuniones.-

-Tú no iras-ordenó su padre.

-Pero padre-dijo Trunks intentando convencerlo-esta reunión es solo por ella, ahora mismo debemos irnos, no puedo aparecer sin Bra.-

-Me da igual-lo miró con frialdad-tu hermana no va a ningún sitio sin mi protección.-

-Pero tiene la mía-Vegeta lo miró con enfado, ahí ya no tenía excusa.

-Vamos, Vegeta-decía Bulma ayudando a sus hijos-habrá un día en que Bra sea reina y tenga que asistir a ceremonias y reuniones. ¿No es mejor que empiece ya?-

-¡Claro!-sonrió Bra al tener el apoyo de su madre.

-Mujer...-miró Vegeta a Bulma que le sonreía, se llevó la mano a la cara y luego miró con seriedad a su hijo-espero que puedas cuidar de ti y sobre todo de tu hermana.-

-¡No la pasará nada!-contestó con una sonrisa al saber que lo habían logrado-a Bra no la pasará nada de nada.-

-Eso espero-dijo Vegeta después de soltar un suspiro, no le gustaba la idea, pero si no luego su mujer se lo estaría reprochando toda la noche.

-¡Vayámonos!-dijo Bra muy alegre.

La joven abrazó a sus padres al igual que Trunks se despidió de ellos, y ambos, junto con Goten se dirigieron al jardín donde aun se encontraba la princesa esperando. Al juzgar por sus rostros habían logrado convencer a Vegeta.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!-sonrió la peliazul mientras se ponía frente a la rubia-¿nos vamos?-

-Mi hermano ya se fue hace un rato-contestó ella mirando a todos los presentes-me dejó una nave que esta detrás del castillo.-

-¿A que esperamos entonces?-preguntó Goten que también quería salir a la aventura.

Los cuatro fueron hasta donde se encontraba la nave, no era muy grande y era de color blanca. Al entrar vieron que para ser de medio tamaño por dentro era muy amplio. Se dirigieron a los controles y allí habían dos asientos atrás y dos delante. Bra se sentó en uno trasero y consiguió convencer a Goten para sentarlo a su lado. Por otra parte Leila se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿No vas a conducir?-preguntó Trunks al ver donde se sentaba ella.

-¿Ya te has olvidado? No sé conducir-respondió ella con humor-antes vine con mi hermano y conducía él.-

-Está bien-se sentó en el asiento del piloto sabiendo que no tendría otra opción.

-Oh, oh...-dijo Bra al oír aquello-¡abróchense los cinturones! Va a ser un viaje muy largo y peligroso.-

-Que graciosa-respondió su hermano y vio como todos se abrochaban los cinturones con desesperación-me encanta vuestra confianza... me hace sentir seguro.-

-Yo ahora si que estoy seguro-rió Goten con los demás.

-Otro gracioso-lo miró con odio y empezó a despegar la nave.

Emprendieron vuelo saliendo del planeta en dirección a Ármazon, ya iba a empezar su aventura. Tenían ganas de pelear, de ganar, y sobre todo, una princesa de pelo azul deseaba estar cerca de alguien que quería.

* * *

**Puede que para mañana o pasado suba el siguiente capítulo, por ahora, espero que este os haya gustado. Dejen reviews :)**


	5. La llegada a Ármazon

**Aquí el siguiente, este capítulo es algo tranquilo, pero los próximos (espero) serán algo de acción, porque esta historia de eso sera :)**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 5. La llegada a Ármazon.

Sonrío de medio lado mirando como la nave despegaba rumbo hacia Ármazon. Aquella figura que observaba al cielo emprendió vuelo hacia cualquier lugar, solo con un único propósito.

-Va siendo hora de informar a Cooler-dijo la voz del extraño sujeto.

* * *

El viaje a Ármazon fue muy largo, cuando llegaron ya estaba amaneciendo. Aterrizaron en un lugar desierto, no muy lejos del pueblo. No deseaban ser vistos por nadie, pues podría suponer un problema. Las puertas se abrieron y empezaron a salir todos.

-¡TIERRAA!-gritó la más joven saliendo de la nave desesperada.

-Serás dramática-decía el príncipe mirando como su hermana se tiraba al suelo tocándolo como una loca.

-Es normal que este así-la defendió el guerrero semi-saiyajin-en todo el viaje han habido turbulencias, hemos conseguido librarnos de un campo de asteroides y la nave tiene una abolladura de a saber que.

-Un asteroide-respondió la otra princesa.

-¡Me gustaría veros conducir a vosotros!-miró a los tres que le criticaban.

-Ya, dejemos a un lado las cosas que no vienen a cuento-decía Leila-estamos vivos, ya está. Ahora os llevaré a la casa en la que os alojaréis.-

La princesa Leila guió a los tres semi saiyajins por la ciudad. Aún estaba apareciendo el sol pero la gente aun no estaba por las calles. Al final llegaron a una enorme casa. Era un poco rural, pero solo con verla ya se sabía que era de gran precio, pues ocupaba gran terreno. Entraron y empezaron a observar la maravilla que iban a tener como hogar. La princesa indicó a cada uno cual sería su habitación desde ahora, hasta que finalmente mostró la última a su amiga.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó la chica mientras Bra miraba de arriba abajo la habitación.

-¿Si me gusta?-la habitación era amplia, con una cama grande y tenía mantas que por la pinta abrigaban mucho. Tenía un gran armario, al abrirlo vio que estaba lleno de ropa. También había una terraza que daba a ver casi todo el pueblo y el palacio real-¡es genial! Lo tiene todo.-

-Y está al lado de la habitación de Goten-le guiñó un ojo a lo que Bra se quedó azul-tu hermano es muy ingenuo, pero cualquier otro se daría cuenta de que te gusta. Yo me enteré cuando le pediste casi en súplica que se sentara a tu lado en la nave.-

-Leila por favor...-

-No se lo diré a nadie-terminó la frase de Bra-tranquila, te prometo que nadie se enterará. En cuanto a la habitación... me alegro de que te guste.-

-Es muy grande-sonrió la chica-gracias.-

-Ahora hay que hacer un cambio de apariencia-comentaba mientras salía de la habitación hasta el salón junto con Bra. Allí se encontraban los otros dos guerreros.

-¿Cambio de apariencia?-preguntó Bra sin entender-¿qué problema hay?-

-Que con esa ropa todo el mundo sabrá que sois saiyajins-la mujer fue hacia un mueble y sacó una bolsa que contenía ropa-poneos esto, no es un escudo ni tampoco ropa de combate, pero os valdrá.-

-¿Y qué haremos cuando tengamos que combatir?-preguntó Goten mirando las prendas.

-Son cómodas como la ropa de combate, son ligeras, es como la ropa de un guerrero, pero no el de un saiyajin, claro está-explicaba mientras mostraba la tela-es especial, se lo pedí a mi costurero. ¡Vamos! ¡Iros a cambiar!-

Se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se cambiaron. Se presentaron Bra y Goten de nuevo al salón cuando ya estaban vestidos.

-Es muy cómodo-dijo moviéndose de un lugar a otro Goten, iba casi como Piccolo, pero sin capa, de color negro-es genial.-

-Me alegro-contestó Leila.

-¿Y yo? ¿Cómo estoy?-preguntaba Bra dando una vuelta. Llevaba un top blanco que dejaba ver un poco su ombligo, de solo una manga que al final era algo ancha y llegaba hasta el codo, con unos pantalones cortos marrones y unas botas del mismo color.

-Estás muy guapa-respondió la princesa-¿a ti también te parece cómoda?-

-¡Si!-sonrió ella-¿y tú que dices Goten?-preguntó pidiendo opinión del guerrero.

-Estás preciosa-Bra sonrió ante el comentario-¿y tu hermano?-

-Es verdad-decía Leila sin darse cuenta entonces alzó la voz para que la oyera-¿TRUNKS?-

-¡AHORA VOY!-gritó el chico algo fatigado, creando duda ante los que se encontraban en el salón.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Goten algo preocupado por el tono de voz de su amigo.

-Será mejor que le ayude-decía Leila mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

Dejó en el lugar solos a Bra y Goten que seguían a la chica con la mirada, preguntándose que le pasaba al príncipe. Cuando Leila llegó se oyó una risa algo exagerada, la joven peliazul miró al guerrero que hizo un gesto de no entender nada.

-¡Algo me dice que hay que subir!-se animó Bra que subió a gran velocidad acompañada de Goten, que iba casi al mismo ritmo. Al entrar vio a su hermano con una ropa tan ajustada que casi no podía respirar.

-¿TRUNKS?-preguntó atónito Goten al ver como se encontraba su amigo.

-Sí, soy yo... ¡PUEDES DEJAR DE MIRARME CON CARA DE IDIOTA!-gritó Trunks cabreado al ver que Goten le miraba de arriba abajo sin parpadear.

-¡Ya! No te esfuerces, Trunks-decía la rubia que estaba viendo que iba a explotar el traje-¿se puede saber como entraste ahí?-

-El problema no es como he entrado... ¡si no como salgo!-el chico intentó articular un músculo y para entonces el traje entero se rompió dejando ver varias aberturas.

-Será mejor que le pida al costurero algo más grande-decía la princesa rubia con humor mientras que de fondo se oían las fuertes risas de hermana y amigo del que sufría tanto-chicos, ¿por qué no vais a dar una vuelta? Yo voy a sacar las medidas de Trunks para que le hagan un traje que le quede mejor.-

-¡Vale!-dijo animada Bra mirando a Goten-¿vamos a ver la ciudad?-

Goten asintió ante la pregunta de la joven princesa, dejando a los dos príncipes en el lugar, uno quejándose y otra sacando medidas. Así ambos se fueron.

Caminaron por las calles de Ármazon, la gente ya estaba abriendo sus comercios, por ahora solo había tiendas de comestibles. Lo más impresionante fue que aunque pareciese todo algo moderno, el estilo de aquel pueblo parecía más que rural algo medieval. Los suelos eran de piedras al igual que los edificios, la gente no vestía muy diferente del lugar. Fue una de las cosas que a Bra más le llamaba la atención.

-Pensé que este planeta era más moderno-miraba a su alrededor la peliazul.

-Y lo es-respondió Goten mientras seguía caminando al lado de la princesa-pero la gente no es muy partidaria de la tecnología, al parecer les gusta quedarse en la antigüedad-la joven lo miró con extrañeza, no sabía como estaba enterado de ello, y él notó enseguida eso-lo sé porque antes, cuando venía Trunks, yo lo acompañaba.-

-Que raro que a la gente de aquí no le guste la tecnología-dudaba ella, de pronto vio algo y sonrió-mira-decía Bra observando una señal-¡hay una cascada!-

-Es muy bonita. ¿Quieres ir?-

-¡Claro!-animó la peliazul mientras iba corriendo hacia donde marcaba la dirección y Goten la seguía a un ritmo algo más lento.

Al llegar Bra se regalaba la vista con un bello prado verde. Al lado de éste se encontraba como un lago y escuchando el ruido del agua caer en él, se daba cuenta que allí estaba la cascada. Era raro pero jamás vio algo tan hermoso, ese planeta era precioso, aunque tuviera cosas extrañas. Se sentó en la hierba y Goten la acompañó.

-Me gusta como empieza esto-dijo la peliazul mirando el agua cristalina-me pregunto si durará mucho.-

-Hasta que recibamos cualquier cosa relacionada con Cooler-contestó el semi-saiyajin recordando porque estaban aquí.

-Goten-la joven miró al guerrero que le mantenía la mirada-si pasara algo, cualquier cosa mala... ¿tú me defenderías?-

-Claro, Bra-sonrío él y provocó una hermosa sonrisa en la princesa-no me gustaría saber que te pasaría algo malo y yo no hubiera podido ayudarte.-

-Gracias-decía apoyándose en su hombro para descansar-me alegro de haberte conocido, Goten.-

Él no dijo nada, pero sintió un escalofrío al notar como se apoyaba en él, pero no le molestó en absoluto, su reacción fue rodearla con sus fuertes brazos, y en vez de pensar si lo que hacia estaba bien o mal, se quedó observándola, pues cayó dormida puesto que en el viaje poco durmieron.

* * *

Seguía pensando en aquella información recibida, le agradaba saber como estaba yendo todo.

-Así que los hijos de Vegeta están en Ármazon-decía aquel ser que se parecía al antiguo tirano Freezer.

-Así es, Lord Cooler-dijo un hombre de color azul y cabello rubio.

-Prepara algunas tropas, Salza-ordenó Cooler al guerrero-y paga a nuestro amigo, ha echo una gran servicio.-

-Pero, Lord Cooler-preguntó el guerrero de nuevo-¿cómo sabremos lo que hacen en Ármazon? Solo nos llega información del Planeta Vegeta.-

-Tranquilo-sonrío de medio lado el lagarto-ahora mismo esos dos idiotas son lo que menos me interesa. Solo quiero eliminar a Vegeta y su mujer.-

* * *

**He tardado en subir porque estoy con exámenes y porque esta historia la tengo un poco dudosa, sobre todo estos capítulos. Pero la terminaré! Para nada me voy a dejar una historia sin acabar! xD  
**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, dejen reviews y gracias por leer y dejar de éstos!**


End file.
